Wizarding Loves
by JustPaulInHere
Summary: ENGLISH Drabbles - Because love is beautiful thing to share, you can have the pleasure here to witness the first steps of your loved characters toward happiness, and the chase for the incerdible joy of loving and being loved. Is there something more beautiful in the world ? [I thank Elizabeth, Alana, Tigs, Ama and Aya for their help and corrections!]
1. Tenderness

_Tenderness_

* * *

There are some tender gestures which become almost automatic for a couple. These are some sweet nothing, and they just slip there with time… A caress on the forearm, a kiss on the forehead. One comes to distribute them like gazes, like these sweet nothing one murmurs between the most common dialogues.

Yet, they had needed quite some time, years, to accept themselves as they were. It was not only about fighting against a sea of judgement, others' opinion and the way they acted against them. It had more to deal with being able to live with oneself and one's past.

Severus had a mark on his forearm, and Harry had one on the forehead, and they had both too much blood staining their hands.

* * *

 **Wordcount** : 125

[Collectif NoName] This text is written for the event "Atelier Drabble": mark.

"[Challenge] Through the Universe" from The Golden Snitch: 103 - Major Planet — (character) Harry Potter.

I am a student of Tawartet, Uagadou for The Golden Snitch.


	2. First Time

_First Time_

* * *

There was a whole semantic peculiar to a first time. Is it the first when you perform the act in itself for the first time? Or is it the first time you actually succeed?

Draco had received a proper education suitable for even an Heir to the Crown; he was the son of a Lord after all. Sadly, there were some compulsory options to this education, like dance. The high society still stuck to traditions and balls. He had thought he had mastered the topic.

That was, until he assisted to the first ever ball organised at the Ministry after Minister Granger's nomination. Draco was now a simple secretary, and had just had a taste of his new remit. She had opened the ball, and invited him to dance with her. She swooped down on him like a sparrow hawk. He couldn't refuse the invitation, but he would have had regrets otherwise. It seemed like he was discovering something absolutely new to him until now, dancing with the Minister.

In the end, every time _is_ a first time.

* * *

 _I shall thank my dear Amaras for correcting this story!_

 **Wordcount** : 178

"Through the Universe" from The Golden Snitch: 18 - Axis — (ship) Draco/Hermione.

I am a student of Tawartet, Uagadou for The Golden Snitch.


	3. Quidditch

_Quidditch_

* * *

Spring was shyly setting at Hogwarts. It was still quite chilly on the grounds, and a light mist raised from the lake. It was like, for this year, the school was too dark and too cold to let the least warmth settle inside its walls.

Dean and Seamus were fighting the morose atmosphere, and they were courageously defying the cold wind blowing on the Quidditch Pitch. They proudly wore their Gryffindors uniforms and desperately attempted to make use of the Quaffles. They imagined themselves in the middle of a match against Slytherin, destroying meticulously their opponent's defence.

"Mr Thomas and Mr Finnegan! I order you to land immediately!" The Professor Alecto Carrow was shouting at them.

It was like, for this year, each and every joyful moment had to be annihilated.

"This is a promise, mate," he had murmured. "We will resume this training exactly where we stopped, when this school will be finally cleaned."

.oOo.

Dean and Seamus hold each other in their arms. They had not believed it was still possible. Darkness had muffled all their hopes to live that again. And yet, they were both again on the Quidditch Pitch.

The Castle of Hogwarts could still be seen on the horizon but is was no more than a ruin flooded by the light of summer's sun.

* * *

 **Wordcount :** 219

"Challenge Through the Universe" from The Golden Snitch (where I am a proud student of Tawartet, Uadagou) : _(129) Perihelion — (settings) spring, summer._


	4. Forbidden in the Forest

**Chapter 1 : Forbidden in the Forest**

Draco no longer knew what he was running away from. Hogwarts was behind him, that's all he saw. Things were going at a frantic pace that year: he had to kill Dumbledore. Sometimes he just wanted not to have to live his own life, disappearing off the face of the Earth would be the easiest way to get through all that madness.

"That day had been the icing on the cauldron cake," thought Draco. Potter assaulted him with Dark Magic, nearly killed him, and strutted about like the proud little lion he was, showing off that Blood Traitor girl. Merlin certainly hated him…

Seeking solace for his soul, he walked in the forest. The evening had just begun, and he had plenty of time ahead to do nothing but wallow in despair.

Why did Potter have such a happy life? Why circumstances were always in his favour? Even his mistakes were victories in one way or another. He was just back from facing You-Know-Who, a giant Basilisk, several mad teachers and survived the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

Draco knew that each time his father watched him, he was wondering what he had done to Merlin to have such a coward of a son. Alone in the forest, he was crying his anger and frustration.

He heard a faint crack echoed behind him. In a quick movement, he had his wand in his hand and his back to the tree.

"Who is here?" Of course, he got no response. "Just say who you are, show yourself, and I'll lower my wand," carried on Draco.

"Remus Lupin." The man walked out of the shadows, his hands were wide opened before him, to show he was harmless. Tears were still showing on Draco's face. "You should not be here."

"Neither do you. The Forbidden Forest is a dangerous place…" retorted Draco.

"There is a full moon tonight. I dare you to find something more dangerous than a starving werewolf."

Draco lowered his wand and let himself sank to the ground A Malfoy should never show weakness, but he did no longer felt like a Malfoy. His father would soon despise him, for sure.

"It will certainly sound sentimental, but I once knew a boy just like you. He was bearing a burden much too heavy for his age and made impossible things."

"Why are you talking in the past? What happened to him?" Draco was curious.

"Well, he isn't a boy anymore now."

Lupin sat next to Draco.

"We all have to face choices, life is made this way. And we all makes mistakes, learning is made this way."

"Shut up, you sound like that old fool, Dumbledore."

"It's just that you are not the first to cry alone in the forest. May I stay close to you?" Draco merely shrugged, but soon enough, he was pulled into a tight embrace. "Lights can be found in the darkness. You can seek and find help in this world, Draco."

It's was much easier to cry when you had a warm place to bury his face in.

* * *

 _A great thank you for the help of my bêta, Elizabeth Mary Holmes._

 **List of Prompts:**

Wordcount: 510

"Drabble Tag" from La Gazette des bonbons aux Citrons: _Remus L. / Draco M. (in the forbidden forest)._

"Concours de points" from La Gazette des bonbons aux Citrons: A32 – (action) to cry _._

"50 Drabble" from La Gazette des bonbons aux Citrons: _Remus L. / Draco M._

"Défis Anniversaires" from La Gazette des bonbons aux Citrons: _Remus L._

"Through the Universe" from The Golden Snitch: 003 - Accretion — (feeling) anger.

"T'is a figure of speech" from The Golden Snitch: It was the icing on the cauldron cake.

 _By the way, I am a proud member of Tawartet, Uagadou._


	5. The Only One that Matters

**Chapter 2 : The Only One That Matters**

Pansy was willing to do a lot for her House. Slytherin was always depicted as a cold place — where there was no friendship; mere alliances. It was only a half-truth, as both had always coexisted. Friends and allies were the same for a Slytherin.

Pansy had heard that Professor Trelawney was going to give 20 points to the next student professing a 'correct' divination. She must have taken pedagogic lessons with Snape to say such a thing. Yet Pansy was ready to win those glorious 20 points.

She had set up a meeting with the 'Medium gang': the Patil twins and Lavender Brown. They were in the library, trying to profess anything.

"I feel something," said Padma. She was petrified for a moment, then spoke with a hoarse voice. "Thou, who loveth some one. He will be thine, one day. Wherefore he loveth her? Thither, thou can not conquer his heart."

"Is that all rubbish?" asked Lavender.

"What? Did I say something?" answered Padma.

Pansy didn't feel right about that.

.oOo.

The next day, she was back in the library, working on an essay. Or at least trying to. Padma had been watching her all that time, for the entire prophecy. This was intended for her, she had no doubt about it. She had grown feelings for Ronald Weasley. It was clear for her, but she had kept this piece of information far away from her spirit and heart. He was a pureblood, and yet he was a blood traitor. And a Gryffindor. And she could have him.

So why did he love Granger that much, then? She was a mudblood… But a brilliant witch. She was a brave and devoted Gryffindor, a fervent reader, and she had the best grades.

Pansy took note of that and doubled the effort on her essay.

.oOo.

"Pansy, what are you doing?" called Daphne.

She was entirely focused on the task to transfigure a cardboard box into wooden shelves. When her magic successfully operated, Pansy felt proud. McGonagall had congratulated her last week. She then tidied her part of the dormitory until all the books were on top of the shelves. She unpacked the gift she had received in the morning from her mother and placed more books on the shelves. That wasn't enough.

"Kneazle got your tongue, Pansy?"

"What? No… I was just wondering when the next Hogsmeade weekend was."

"I thought you spent all your weekends working now. You're always working these days."

"Yeah, but I need more books."

Her friend glanced at her.

"Why are you reading that much? I mean, there is nothing more boring than that!"

Pansy simply smiled and pretended it was all for the glory of Slytherin.

.oOo.

The school year had finally come to an end, and Pansy was back home.

"Hi honey!" Her mother glanced at her though the open door. "I wanted to tell you that we received two owls for you during breakfast."

Pansy was feeling sleepy. She'd slept all morning long. She hadn't slept that much for an eternity. Her mother handed her the letters.

"Is it true you made new friends at the last minute? Your father heard about it from the father of one of your roommate. Gryffindors?"

"You know, the world is different since the end of the war. And yes, Gryffindors."

Pansy opened the letters. The first one said that she had graduated from Hogwarts and that she got all of her N.E. , with three quarters of Os and the rest of EEs. She was a bit disappointed, while her mother was ecstatic. The other one was from the Wizarding Reading Committee. They had well received her book notes and all her reading charms, and her magic bookmarks were perfect… She was going to receive the Wizarding prize for the "greatest number of books ever read by a wizard or a witch."

"Is that good news?" asked her mother.

"Yes, definitely."

Pansy got some paper and ink and immediately sent her answer. Plus a note for the Burrow.

"I'll be going to London on Friday, with some friends."

"Gryffindors?"

"Gryffindors," Pansy confirmed.

"Will there be a boy?"

"Yes, there will be a boy."

Mrs Parkinson recognised her cunning daughter.

* * *

 _I shall thank the wonderful Alana (slythrclw-shdwhntr-46) for correcting this story !_

 **Wordcount:** 702

This text is written for the event "La nuit du FoF" on the 02/03/2018: _Medium_.

"Les records de Pain d'Epice" from La Gazette des bonbons aux Citrons: Pansy Parkinson has win the record for reading the greatest number of books ever _._

"Concours : 200 choix, 3400 points" from La Gazette des bonbons aux Citrons : _A41 – (speech) There is nothing more boring than that!_

"Le challenge des 100 couples" from La Gazette des bonbons aux Citrons: _Pansy Parkinson / Ronald Weasley._

"Through the Universe" from The Golden Snitch (where I am a student of Tawartet, Uagadou) : _043 - Cosmogony — (setting) Hogwart's Library_

"T'is a figure of speech" from The Golden Snitch: _"Kneazle got your tongue?"_


	6. Blaise, Gate's Keeper

**Chapter 3 : Blaise, Gate's Keeper**

There was barely no other sound in the Common room, apart from the cracking fire and the slowly moving shadows on the walls. Yet, the room was not empty. Three dark figures were walking silently toward the door, the soft ruffle of clothing could scarcely be heard.

"I can't believe you're going to do this, Draco!" A fourth figure asked, rising from one of the armchairs close to the fireplace.

"It's none of your business," sharply answered Draco Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle, of course, were by his sides.

"I heard you talk with Potter and Weasley in the Great Hall, about the Trophy Room and all. I know what you're up to. I certainly won't let you do. Don't you care about your House? Do you only care for yourself and your reputation? No Slytherin should break the rules, merely bypass them."

"That's what we did, actually, Blaise. Filch will be there tonight, we told him, and he will catch them!" Draco snorted.

"Then, why are you going to leave the common room after curfew?"

"We want to see Potter and his little friends getting caught, lose points, and get detentions!" Crabbe giggled.

"Well, now that you talk about this, did it cross your mind that the same thing could happen to you too ? Filch is not stupid enough, and you'll have a pretty hard time with Snape then! I won't let you gamble on all the points I've won in charms lessons."

The boys exchanged stormy glances.

"Alright, we won't go. Their long faces at breakfast will be enough…" Draco spitted.

* * *

Wordcount: 266

This story is written for the Snitched! Competition at The Golden Snitch. The prompt was to write about Blaise Zabini in less than 500 words, and I'm submitting as a student of Tawartet, Uagadou.

I'm actually reading again all the Harry Potter readers, but I'm a really slow reader. This is mainly because I got ideas like this one every pages :)


	7. Galatée

**Chapter 4 : Galatée**

It might be a strange thing to say about a castle, a monument of stones and towers ten-century old, inhabited by ghosts, but Hogwarts changed a lot. The castle was never the same in fact.

First, there were the tiny changes coming with the year, inherent to its school's functions. Staff and students changed, their quarters and classrooms too. This was just how the castle lived.

Then, there were bigger changes, like new staircases and cupboards, no one had seen them before, and yet one morning there was a new door on the corridor. Sometimes, it was even a whole new room being added to the already intricate architecture of the castle. And these things were disappearing as well.

Professor Galatea Merrythought was an old lady, she had always been one for most of the people here at Hogwarts. So, when she came back from holidays at the end of August, she had to hide to seek all these new changes. Hogwarts was like a budding tree in spring.

The end of Summer 1938 had disappointed her. She had been quite saddened to find only one new corridor in the castle. In fact, it was a shortcut between her apartments and classroom. She had then discovered that the staircase completing the path was missing. This was no shortcut but a long-winded way.

That year, the big change was named "Tom Riddle". The boy was no more than a strange first year student, it wasn't a first at Hogwarts! He remained depressed during her lessons. He never smiled, not even once. It didn't seem like learning new magic, working with his classmates, doing fun activities or even doing more challenging homework could make him happy.

She had tried everything she could think of, and yet he remained mournful. That was not even the most frustrating aspect of it all, as he always looked that way (not only during her lessons, she had checked), but she knew he would become a brilliant and powerful wizard.

Summer 1945 wasn't brighter. It seemed to Galatea that Hogwarts had stopped changing. The castle was no more alive as it used to be but seemed gloomier and gloomier. Tom Riddle was talented, there was no doubt about it. He was doing nothing special in her lessons and looked worse than his fellow students. She thought he was just bored, and nothing could change that fact.

Yet, when there was a test, she could see how skilled and powerful he was. She had never expected such prowess, even from him. She had talked about it with the young Albus Dumbledore, and he grew worried too.

Then, the Chamber of Secrets had been opened. Galatea felt as if Hogwarts had betrayed her, had betrayed them all. She spent days and nights working in order to find a way to stop the attacks. How could the Heir of Slytherin be stopped?

It was only when the two monsters had left Hogwarts, Tom Riddle and the Heir of Slytherin, that Galatea understood why Dumbledore had been worried.

There weren't two monsters, just a two-headed one.

* * *

 **Wordcount:** 515 (+3%)

Drabble Prompt: [Character] Professor Galatea Merrythought, written for the Houses Competition. I'm submitting as a first-year student for Hufflepuff.


	8. Never Before

**Never Before**

* * *

 _« Allez en paix, je vous laisse la vie, mais je vous la laisse pire que la mort. »_  
 _"Go in peace! I have given you your life, but it is an existence worse than death."_

–Alexis de Tocqueville, _De la Démocratie en Amérique._

* * *

 _Summer 1998_

There was something wonderfully horrible in what magic could achieve. It is unsettling, but horror always comes with a kind of unique and magnificent beauty.

The sea was calm today, merely agitated by little waves. There was a bright sun, and very far away, somewhere on the horizon line, different shades of blue melted into one, sky and water merged together, as if earth and sea raised to engulfed the known world inside a perfect sphere.

Lucius' frustration only increased at the sight. He would have preferred to face a tempest, and hear the wailing of swells, it would have matched his temper. He despised this calmness, and only desired to be defeated with nature's hate for the rock he lived on: Azkaban.

This very afternoon, there would be a bunch of dignified wizards judging for his appeal on the court's decision. They would choose whether he would die or live, whether his life would be on this god-forsaken rock or not, whether he would know the Dementor's kiss, or forever live in their nest. There was a tempest of fear and anger and helplessness raging in his gut.

.oOo.

 _A few days later…_

The sun was setting, and Lucius was sitting in the Manor's gardens, enjoying his newly recovered freedom. He was watching at the warm lights on the noble house. He had forgotten how much he liked this place until now. He had feared so much to never see any of this again that spending a whole day here was a little victory.

Lucius had spent the whole day reading and had not done such a casual thing in years now. Narcissa had brought him some tea a few hours ago, but he hadn't managed to speak with her yet. It felt like words were stuck in him, and Draco was nowhere near either. Lucius simply didn't know what to tell them.

He didn't want to leave the bench, it had been so long since the last time he had been able to feel this warm wind caressing his skin. All the while, it was the saddest thing he ever felt because there was a high price to pay for it. He wished he had been sentenced to the Dementor's kiss rather than this false freedom. He had been stripped of everything else, he had no more work, no more support, no more reputation in the political sphere. _Malfoy_ wasn't anymore synonym of power, but merely of traitor and cowards in public opinion.

.oOo.

 _A handful of years later…_

"Tell me, Lucius…"

They were alone in the Ministry's atrium. The night was so far advanced that it was early enough for no one else to be already here, in fact. These things happened often when one is the Ministry of Magic and had crisis to deal with. You couldn't care with the time in those cases.

"…what was the first thing you said when you came back from Azkaban?"

"The first or the second time?"

"Second."

"I told Narcissa I loved her. It took me three days. Now I tell her every morning before to leave, and every evening too."

Hermione Granger gave him a Cheshire cat smile.

"Well, Mister Chief Warlock, I would never have thought that of you before the war. You changed a lot."

"I never had told her before, in fact. But I called a few Malfoy's rules into question. I never said "mudblood" again since the end of the war either."

"You just did it," she pointed out.

"Please, keep it a secret."

She tried to hide she was laughing but failed.

* * *

 **Wordcount:** 601

I'm sorry but I'm not a native speaker and found no beta yet for this text.

The Golden Snitch Prompts Used: _(I'm a proud student of Tawartet, Uagadou)_

 **[Challenge] Ollivander's Wand Shop** Blackthorn: Write about a character's reputation being ruined.

 **[Challenge] Through the Universe** Dark Matter — (characters) Dementors

 **[Challenge] Singing a song along** (character) Lucius Malfoy

 **[Club] Languages Club** Task 5

 **Snitched! [Issue 21: Easter Special]** : New Beginnings


	9. I let you go

_I let you go_

* * *

Minerva was sitting in his armchair. The fire warmed her, but she still felt cold. In her hands was the picture of her late husband, the charming Elphinstone Urquart. He was such a lovely man, and they were so happy… But their wedding was tragically reduced to a handful of years.

She let out a sigh. It was fifteen years ago…

"I let you go," she murmured.

A faint knock could be heard from the door. She left the picture on the armchair and went to open it. Professor Slughorn was there, a flower bouquet in the hands.

"Are you ready to go out, Minerva?"

"Of course, Horace."

* * *

 **List of Prompts:**

Wordcount: 108

"Atelier Drabble 21/02/2018" from the Collectif NoName: _reduced_.

"Défis 50 Drabbles" from La Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons: _Minerva M. / Elphinstone U. / Horace S._

"Concours Super 2000" from La Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons: _Minerva M. / Horace S._

"Drabble Tag" from La Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons: _Minerva M. / Elphinstone U. (must be set in Scotland)._


	10. To Believe

_To believe_

* * *

Severus had had to deal with a lot of feelings during his life. He had lost Lily so often his heart had been broken long before her death. He had been used by Dumbledore, while he had done so much for him. He had given everything to this man, he had given him his life, Severus had chosen to be his pawn, almost his slave in this war. He had been lied to, deceived… He had protected Harry Potter for all this years for nothing.

Yet, there was a thing. Dumbledore had been the only one to ever tell him: "I believe in you".

* * *

Wordcount : 104

For Collectif NoName's "Atelier Drabble" (20/04/2018): use the word "heart".

For The Golden Snitch, "Through the Universe": (183) Severus Snape

For "La Gazette des Bonbons au Citron", "100 façon de dire "Je t'aime": I believe in you.


	11. Dumbledore's Reflection

_Dumbledore's Reflection_

* * *

Albus Dumbledore had watched Harry Potter and the Mirror of Erised for quite a long time before sending the boy away. By the way, he had lied to him. The old man would have loved to see himself with some woollen socks at Christmas, but there was only his reflection in the mirror. It was exactly him, and nothing more, apart for the colour of his hair. They were as brown as in the old days.

Albus had been the happiest man in the world, until the first white hair had grown on his head, and everything had been knocked over.

* * *

 **Wordcount** : 101

For Collectif NoName's "Atelier Drabble" (20/04/2018): use the verb "knock over"

For The Golden Snitch, "Through the Universe": (5) Mirror of Erised

For "La Gazette des Bonbons au Citron", "Les premières fois": Albus Dumbledore's first grey hair.


	12. Her Little Prince

_Her Little Prince_

* * *

The early years of anyone's life are always lost to them. One can't remember them, whereas they are so important to one's family. Eileen could remember them now. The bright smile enlightening her mother's face when she had held the little baby in her arms for the first time. The other smile her father had worn and tried to hide for a few days.

She had been their little princess.

She remembered the nice room in which she played, the vaporous dress made of pink linen she had worn. She remembered the dolls, wearing clothes alike, adorned with some lace or silky ribbons.

Her family had been rich at the time, they had been living quite lavishly. Yet, Eileen would always pick the same toy, it was not really a doll, just a little prince. She slept with him, played with him, liked him.

And then, there had been the dreadful day. She was holding the little Prince in her arms when her mother and father began shouting at each other. She shouldn't have been here, she should have been in her room, trying to fall asleep. But she wanted to see her father too much. He had been away for business for quite long, and it had not gone well. He stood ashen in the living room, talking about things she could not understand, about money -or the lack thereof.

Eileen had been afraid, but she couldn't remember why. Was it the shouting or the sight of her crying parents? She had stepped falteringly into the room, she couldn't bear to see them like that, and she had tried to comfort them.

.oOo.

"Henceforth, we will live here, Eileen. But you won't see a lot of the house, as you'll soon leave for Hogwarts."

Her father had greeted her into their new home with these words. It was a tiny house in a tiny town. She had never lived in such a tiny place, but loved it still.

.oOo.

She had been a princess, their princess.

She was no more.

She had never heard them shout, nor seen them cry anymore. Until the day they met Tobias. Her father kept shouting at the both of them, uttering obnoxious words in a coarse voice she had never thought him capable of. Her mother kept sobbing.

She remained quiet. She was no more.

Tobias led her to their new home, married her, and it was all about her life.

.oOo.

"Mrs Snape, you are pregnant."

It took time for such a sentence to be processed. The mere idea of it was both dreadful and awesome at the same time.

She liked it already this little baby. Tobias wasn't as fond of the news, but she knew how to read his heart beneath the harshness of his being.

She liked him, this little Prince. When she had held him in her arms for the first time, she had had to surrender to the bright smile, adorned with tears.

.oOo.

Tobias had always been a hard man. But when difficulties became quite numerous and overwhelming, the softness of his heart seemed to break. Eileen feared that. Not for her, but for Severus.

The belt she could bear. It was hard, and she kept shouting in agony and sobbing helplessly. Yet, when Severus was at home, she remained quiet as much as she could.

She taught him how to brew potions, the one he would need if he'd got hurt, in the kitchen. She could only do so when Tobias wasn't at home.

She was no more a princess, even to her husband's eyes. Yet, she had nowhere else to go. She fought as much as she could for her little Prince...

* * *

 _I shall thank the wonderful Flow and Stories for correcting this story!_

 **Wordcount** : 634

"[Event] Mother's Day 2018" from The Golden Snitch: _Eileen Prince as a mother/ bonding with her children._

"English Writing Prompts - Les Défis en Anglais" from La Gazette des bonbons au citron: _Henceforth (adv.) Falteringly (adv.) Coarse (adj.) Ashen (adj.) Obnoxious (adj.) Lavishly (adv.)_

"[Challenge] Ollivander's Wand Shop" from The Golden Snitch: _Cypress: Write about a Pureblood._

"[Challenge] Through the Universe" from The Golden Snitch: _199\. Van Allen Belts — (object) belt_

 _I am a student of Tawartet, Uagadou for The Golden Snitch._


	13. Jacob and the Merrows

_Jacob and the Merrows_

* * *

Life in New York has something of a real daily adventure. There is always something new to discover.

If Jacob had thought that true, it was even before meeting Queenie, Tina and Newt. Queenie loved to take him to some magical and forbidden places while Tina was quieter. Most of the time, they ended up sharing lunch and the Auror told him about her day. And then, there was Newt. Once in a while, the famous magizoologist dropped to the USA, spent some time with his friends–the human ones, and dealt business with endangered magical creatures. Jacob tried to be there to give him a hand.

On this day, they had travelled to the coast, near a little town Jacob knew well. He had worked in the little factory here in his youth, near the port.

"Hey, Newt! What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Merrows. There should be some, I heard about them but they seem to have disappeared lately. You see, they might be more common in England, but some of them managed to reach America. I think it's maybe helped by the boats when they are stuck with them. They are still quite rare here…"

Jacob took a moment to look at the old factory. He remembered it very well, every wall, stone or downspout… He was kept in his reverie until he heard a cry, faint and aloof.

Newt had disappeared into the sea. They were near the shore. Jacob run immediately towards him, he tried to follow by swimming. Something gripped his feet, he was pulled towards the shadows. He fell into the darkness of the waters.

.oOo.

"I can vouch for him, he is my friend and he certainly doesn't want to harm you in any way. You asked for my help, I ask for you to leave him be."

It Newt's voice. Jacob must have been unconscious but now he could hear him, and see a few other shadows as well around him.

"You're awake! Sorry, there have been a kind of diplomatic incident when we entered the Merrows' territory. It's kind of settled now, they'll let one of us go unharmed. The factory and the workers releases litters in the waters, it causes many death amongst them."

Jacob could feel the guilt in his heart as he glanced around him, he had been one of these workers once and he could see men, women and children amongst the creatures gathered around them.

"Newt, we can do something about it. Harold, the factory's owner, I saved his life from a bomb in Europe. He owes me, and he'll listen to me if I come with a solution. Do you have one, Newt?"

"Spells and potions could do, at least for a handful of months…"

"It will be enough for him to find something more durable."

"We'll help him. I trust you, I'll wait for you here."

* * *

 _I shall thank the wonderful Stories for correcting this story!_

 **Wordcount** : 489

"[Event] Earth Day Drabbles!" from The Golden Snitch: _A character unknowingly causes the death of an endangered magical creature because of littering in oceans._

 _I am a student of Tawartet, Uagadou for The Golden Snitch._


	14. To pledge homage

_To pledge homage_

* * *

The regular _tap tap tap_ could be heard all the way from Hogwarts' Gates. Kingsley was amazed. How could McGonagall manage to do such things! There were dozens of workers all around the castle, builder in the Great Hall, people carrying wood and stones in the courtyard, carpenters far above the Minister for Magic's head. The witch was casually talking with Rusard near the door.

"Headmistress, I'm impressed! How did you get to repair the castle so soon, when Gringott's is still wide open?

\- With all due respect, Minister, where do you think the Order of Merlin's reward the Ministry is keen on assigning _à gogo_ goes?"

* * *

 **Wordcount** : 108

[Collectif NoName] This text is written for the event "Atelier drabble" on the 17/05/2018: Carpenter.

"Through the Universe" from The Golden Snitch: Kepler's Laws — (character) Kingsley Shacklebolt

I am a student of Tawartet, Uagadou for The Golden Snitch.


	15. Sour Victory

_Sour Victory_

* * *

For both of them, from the very beginning, it was like Romeo and Juliet. They were too young to remember the first time they played together. They had, until Bill had found out Draco, and Draco had found out Bill. Their mothers both had an appointment at the same time, same Mediwizard's office, but not the same Mediwizard.

The bitter words had sparked off a quarrel due to an inalienable genetic constitution for it.

.oOo.

Scorpius was back to the manor after his first year at Hogwarts ended up. That atmosphere here wasn't upbeat, but Scorpius could deal with it. He just missed his friends more. Being the sole heir of the Malfoy family and living in this bit manor was depressing in itself. Scorpius knew his father disapproved his company. Being friend with the Potter's son was revolting, but to fraternize with Weasleys was obnoxious.

He would miss Victoire the most. She was closer to an older sister for him. He did not understand why she worried for him, or even talked to him. She is a fifth-year student after all. But she has enough patience to listen others, and the strength to support them. He admired her and felt so weak in comparison.

Writing to her would never be enough to compensate the loss of her natural warmth.

.oOo.

Her name was beautiful and sweet. Victoire. Yet, her every birthday were tainted with the resentment of memories. Her whole family was mournful on May the 2nd. They were torn between joy and sorrow, and there was nothing Victoire could do to change that. As long as she could remember, she had never had a birthday feast.

This year, the fateful day falls on Spring's holidays, and Victoire was able to run from her tormented family. She had received an owl from Scorpius: she could come and spend two or three days at the Manor. She was delighted.

Of course, Bill and Fleur didn't understand. They were merely tolerating it. Scorpius was a friend of Albus, so she could be friend with him. But they didn't support her. They thought their friendship would erode with the time. Victoire refused that.

"Scorpius!" Draco's tone was outraged.

Victoire had just the time to enter in the Entrance Hall, but she already felt like being in the same time loop. They were back to same point again and again.

"You just said you invited a friend," said Astoria.

"I let you think what you wanted to," answered Scorpius.

Victoire knew her natural charm would not be enough to alleviate the palpable tension. She was helpless, inappropriate.

"Diner is at seven-thirty in the evening," simply stated Draco before leaving. Astoria followed him.

"I'll talk to him through that, have fun."

Once they were alone before the huge doors, Victoire simply hugged Scorpius. She knew him enough to know that one never sees a Malfoy crying. She could only hear him doing so.

* * *

 **Wordcount:** 500

"[Challenge] Build the Burrow" from The Golden Snitch: Red paint: Write about someone being angry.

"[Challenge] Through the Universe" from The Golden Snitch: Ablation — (setting) Malfoy Manor

 _I am a student of Tawartet, Uagadou for The Golden Snitch._


	16. Surprise

_Surprise_

* * *

The first day of the term at Hogwarts always comes with difficulties. Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone were merely "problems" to Albus. There were also those things with the houses elves, the prefects and the ghosts...  
The force of habits guided him to his room, but his bed was already occupied.  
"Good evening Minerva, I didn't expect you to be here tonight."  
"Yet, it's Sunday evening. It's our ritual."  
She was wearing some fine lingerie in white lace, plus a garter. Albus blushed.  
"I continue to think that you are too young for me, my dear."  
"And I think you are becoming senile..."

* * *

 **Wordcount :** 103

"Atelier Drabble Smut 01/03/2018" from the Collectif NoName : _surprise_.

"Challenge Through the Universe" from The Golden Snitch (where I am a proud student of Tawartet, Uadagou) : _(01) Absolute Zero — (color) white_


	17. Portable

_Portable_

* * *

Eleanor's mind was somewhere else. There were several mock exams coming soon, and everyone in the Ravenclaw common room was busy. She let herself fall without any sort of grace on the sofa, facing the chimney.

She read through her Charms book without any enthusiasm. She missed Dean. They had been together for a few months, but he refused to let anyone know about their relationship. She liked this reserved part of him, but that secret was suffocating her.

She suddenly felt his portable talisman vibrate at the bottom of her pocket, and then stop. Dean had said it was a kinky present… She now understood why.

* * *

 **Wordcount :** 106

"Atelier Drabble Smut 01/03/2018" from the Collectif NoName : _portable_.

"Challenge Through the Universe" from The Golden Snitch (where I am a proud student of Tawartet, Uadagou) : _(25) Blue Moon — (setting) Ravenclaw Common Room_


	18. Through the Jalousies

_Through the Jalousies_

* * *

Pansy crossed Hogwarts' grounds with a bit of apprehension. The last time she had seen the castle, she was running away from the war. She remembered how helpless she felt that day, how lost she was by then. At that time, she didn't know what she could do, she hadn't had the strength to choose what side she belonged to. Rather than fighting, she had run. She had refused to choose, and she had let her own fate decide for her.

Pansy had made a promise to herself: she would never be that weak again. She had worked hard since then. She had never again let her fate stand between her and her goal.

Yet, today she had to face the demons of her past. She had to face Headmistress McGonagall to get the Professorship of Defence Against the Dark Arts.

.oOo.

Pansy was taking a walk on Hogwarts' grounds. At least, that's what she would have answered if someone had asked her what she was doing in here. She was following Professor Granger, who was in charge of teaching Transfiguration, and who was also the Head of the Gryffindor's House and Deputy Headmistress.

Jealousy was Pansy's kryptonite. She had given everything she had to win this position, as a Hogwarts Teacher. But there was still someone more successful than her.

She often followed Hermione. She didn't know why she was doing so. Maybe just in order to corner her at the first mistake, in order to show to everyone that Hermione wasn't so perfect. Or maybe it was in order to discover her success secret. The truth is, Pansy didn't remember anymore why she had begun following her colleague.

Late one evening, she had seen her through the jalousies of her official accommodation's window. The Gryffindor had been walking through the Grounds and toward the Forbidden Forest. Pansy's first move had been to hurtle down the whole castle to follow Hermione.

.oOo.

Pansy enjoyed the warmth of the sunlight on the Grounds of Hogwarts. The year was nearly over and she was peacefully correcting copies. From time to time, she cast an eye on the dark shadow who bathed in the lake. Obviously, Granger had already ended up correcting all the exam copy she had.

Pansy had forced her rooms' door open a few month ago. She had search in everywhere but had found no Time-Turner at all. She had even a plan in order to check Hermione wasn't wearing it at that same moment, but in vain. She had merely almost been caught. The sight of this naked body under the shower had got her petrified. She had taken her time detail the beautiful curves of her rival, she had got lost in her contemplation. She had had to run with much efforts.

"You know Pansy," yelled Hermione, "Rather than watching me from far away, you can come with me! I promise I don't bite!"

* * *

 **Wordcount :** 490

"Challenge Through the Universe" from The Golden Snitch (where I am a proud student of Tawartet, Uadagou) : _(56) Ejecta — (character) Pansy Parkinson_

"Build the Burrow" from The Golden Snitch : Green paint, write about someone being jealous/envious

"Stories for Tee" from The Golden Snitch : Romance


End file.
